User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Near-Future Battle Royale! COG vs European Union (Battlefield 2142) vs USCM vs Nazi Germany (MachineGames)
War, intricate conflicts that are scattered throughout the ages. Humanity has never strayed far from the grips of war from what history said. From fighting wars of sticks and stones to shooting bullets out of the smoking barrel of a gun, humanity has waged war with itself for many years. In this battle, four factions of soldiers from four different timelines will duke it out in an epic battle to the death! Enter the COG, Sera's most powerful human alliance whose Gears have triumphed over centuries of continuous war! And on the next side we have Battlefield 2142's European Union, one of the two major superpowers on Earth in the 22nd Century's new frosted Earth! Plus we have the USCM, the United Americas' main powerhouse army whose Marines have faced the innumerable terrors of space! And to top it off we have the new Wolfenstein series' Nazi Germany, new conquerors of an alternate Post-WW2 world armed with advanced weapons and fanatical soldiers! Now with those out of the way, it's time to get to the battle! Coalition of Ordered Governments, the most powerful global alliance on Sera packed with tough Gears complete with nasty weapons and combat experience nearly worth a century! VS European Union (Battlefield 2142), Europe's premier political alliance from the 22nd Century turned military alliance, battling against PAC for Earth's last lands in a new age of ice! VS United States Colonial Marines Corps, United Americas' futuristic army comprised of very tough hombres that has faced the threats of both the Xenomorphs and Yautja! VS Nazi Germany (MachineGames), fascist dominators of Europe who won the Second Great War via technological advancements with their sights set on the rest of the world! In this battle of military supremacy... Who is Deadliest? Warrior Information COG Headquartered in the Tyran capital of Ephyra, the COG comprised almost every nation on the planet prior to Emergence Day. The COG originated as a socialist political faction theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar Embry and the Allfathers. Prior to the Gold Rush, the COG was a relatively minor political movement. The discovery of the Lightmass Process and subsequent commencement of the Pendulum Wars resulted in the COG becoming a global superpower. The victory of the COG over the Union of Independent Republics in the Pendulum Wars gave it near-complete domination over the entire planet. However, the outbreak of the Locust War forced it to retreat to the Jacinto Plateau and use its Hammer of Dawn technology to scorch the remainder of Sera. The devastation of the planet left the COG on Jacinto Plateau as the sole force capable of combating the Locust Horde. Over fifteen years, COG forces gradually retreated from the Locust, leaving Jacinto City as the sole remaining bastion of the COG. After sinking Jacinto in a desperate attempt to eliminate the Locust, the COG relocated to Vectes Island. The Lambent Pandemic forced the remaining COG forces to abandon Vectes and separate into various settlements, resulting in the dissolution of the nearly century-old alliance European Union (Battlefield 2142) The European Union is one of the two playable factions in the first-person shooter game, Battlefield 2142. In the 22nd Century, the European Union has turned into a military alliance comprised of various European nations with a few American backings. Fighting for the last remaining lands on Earth in the middle of an ice age, the Union goes head-to-head against its eastern counterpart known as the Pan-Asian Coalition (PAC). Though their technology is severely outclassed by their enemy, the European Union is revered for its endurance and power to hold off many PAC attacks which eventually culminate in their victory over PAC. USCM The United States Colonial Marines Corps (USCM), commonly known as the Colonial Marines, is the main human resistance in the movie, Aliens, and they are the successor to the United States Marine Corp. They are known for their “force-in-readiness”, who are all times ready to operate in environment far from home. The primary duty of the USCMC is to maintain the security of the United Americas signatories and colonies, and serves as the vanguard of any major problem. The USCMC has fought on more then two dozen planets. The Colonial Marines are notorious for fighting off Xenomorphs. Nazi Germany (MachineGames) In the alternate continuity of Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The New Colossus, World War II was won by the Nazis thanks to their advancements in science and technology. With their newfound might, Germany went on to subjugate both rival nations and former allies alike. After successfully conquering many of Earth's nations, the Nazis set their sights upon space travel as they managed to create various military facilities on other celestial bodies in our solar system. Though powerful and possessing intimidating weapons, the Nazis has recently lost their grasp on the world as the efforts of the war hero, William "BJ" Blazkowicz slowly turn the tides of war. Weapons COG Short Range= The MX8 Snub Pistol is a quick-firing semi-automatic handgun issued to Coalition Gears. It is a reliable sidearm with a steady 12-round magazine and consistent accuracy. Even when fired at its maximum rate of fire of 500 RPM, the Snub is still a good sidearm to use thanks to its precision and surprising range of 50 meters. It's considered a weak option when fighting some Locusts, but it can dispatch normal drones who are durable in their own rights with a few well-placed shots. The pistol fires a type of miniature rifle round known as Kal .50, so nobody really knows why it's considered weak. |-|Medium Range 1= The predecessor of the famous Mark 2 Lancer, the Mark 1 Lancer or the Retro Lancer is a strong assault rifle. Though replaced by its chainsaw-equipped successor, it still has stopping power by its side and fires rounds so powerful it can stop a truck and take down a helicopter. Unfortunately, the gun's short barrel and large ammunition greatly hampers its accuracy. The recoil on this thing is so horrible you need to fire it in single shots if you want to take down an enemy within long range. Luckily, it's indeed meant for close to medium range combat with its 30-round capacity and 650 RPM rate of fire. A reliable workhorse of the COG Army, the Mark 1 Lancer's glaring weakness against the Locust appears in the form of its bayonet. Its knife bayonet isn't strong enough to penetrate the Locust's thick hide unless momentum is charged. Unluckily, the Locust has a preference for close combat. Luckily, nobody here has the skin of a Locust so the bayonet has an extra use in medium range with its bayonet. Just remember, killing a man with a bayonet charge in the middle of a firefight is cool but it's not cool getting shot in the process. |-|Medium Range 2= The Gnasher is a lever-action shotgun of small stature that has faithfully served the COG for years. It can blast off eight shells before having to reload and has quite a long range for a shotgun. It can harm targets up to eight meters but its shot will go further. It's easy to aim and relatively favoured among Gears due to its sheer power in blowing up Locust heads. Like any other shotguns, it's easy to aim and lethal at close to medium range. It has a fire rate of 60 RPM and fires 12-gauge shotgun shells. |-|Long Range 1= Gears of War's most iconic weapon armed with a nasty armor-piercing chainsaw bayonet, the Mark 2 Lancer is the COG's all-around workhorse. Its weaker stopping power than the Mark 1 Lancer is compensated by its higher fire rate of 850 RPM, 60-round magazine, greater accuracy, and of course, superior bayonet. Its recoil is considerably low so it retains much of its accuracy even in full-auto. By no means, Locusts can tank barrages of this gun's bullets, but they can't take its rounds forever. When situations force a Gear to go CQC, the chainsaw bayonet can easily slaughter enemy soldiers with its durable blades. This weapon has no apparent drawbacks, but the chainsaw bayonet can actually jam if it's overused in-battle. |-|Long Range 2= The Longshot Sniper Rifle is a single-shot, high-caliber, bolt-action sniper rifle. The Longshot is famed for its immense killing power, capable of taking down the extremely durable Boomer within two or three headshots and normal Locust Drones with a single headshot. Heck, even a body shot is enough to heavily injure one. It only has one round, but it is capable of stopping a truck dead on its tracks. Reloading's painful and scope glint is something to consider for this gun. It has a fire rate of 130 RPM but it won't matter since the gun's reloaded right after a shot anyway. |-|Special 1= The Bolo Grenade is a unique type of grenade used by both Locust and COG forces. Unlike regular grenades, the Bolo Grenade is used by spinning and throwing it to the target. It has quite a large blast radius and a combat roll can't even save an enemy soldier from its explosion. Even if one happens to evade the intended blast radius, damage will still be done to them. It is useful to flush out enemies out of cover, but it falters when going up against those in cover. Bolo Grenades, by all means, cannot damage foes behind cover no matter how close they are. Bolo Grenades are quite impractical, but they're powerful enough to blow up Locusts in one explosion, including the dreaded Boomers and their Lambent counterparts, the Gunkers. They can also be used to set up temporary traps thanks to their sticky nature. |-|Special 2= The pinnacle of both COG and UIR weaponries, the Hammer of Dawn is truly a symbol of power. The Hammer is an orbital weapon that fires a devastating laser beam over a certain area. Though Hammers of Dawn could level towns and even cities, the ones Gears usually use are more localized and can instantly kill Locusts within seconds. Stronger Locusts and their creatures may take longer to dispatch, but the Hammer's laser eventually destroys them with a large bang. It takes a litte time to unleash its full power, indicated by its target painter. If the targeting line fully materializes, the force of the Hammer of Dawn will split the sky asunder and incinerate anyone targeted by the device. Despite its potential psychological effect and strength, the Hammer of Dawn has several noticeable drawbacks. As the first Gears game demonstrated, it can't be fired all the time. There are no Nemacyst covers in this battle, but the satellite firing the laser won't always be above the Gears' head. It sincerely works horribly indoor as either the laser can't reach the intended target or it'll hit the ceiling instead. |-|Heavy Weapon= Though the Hammer of Dawn is fearsome on its own, the Vulcan Machine Gun brings its own terror to the battlefield. It is a fully automatic gatling gun with 80 rounds in its magazine and a fire rate of 1200 RPM. This thing literally shreds through nearly everything from Locust creatures to some soft to moderate covers. It is good at handling waves of enemies all at once and its fire rate basically renders its accuracy negligible as the sheer volume of the bullets basically render everything asunder. The Vulcan Machine Gun can be fired without being mounted unlike the Mulcher or the Chain Gun but it still requires two people to operate. One Gear fires the weapon while the other keeps the ammunition coming. Reloading is even more painful. When the Gear holding the ammo container dies, it will be a nightmare to keep the gun going. It expends ammo at a Flash-like rate but its operators can still move around while using the gun. It also has a short spin-up and spin-down time but it doesn't overheat. Overall a powerful ballistic weapon capable of ignoring even the toughest of infantry armor. European Union (Battlefield 2142) Short Range= The European Union's sidearm, the P33 Pereira is a 22nd Century revolver of Portuguese origin. It fires in semi-auto with a fire rate of 450 RPM. Nothing much is known about this gun except that it can kill soldiers with armor similar to those of the EU's own within four shots. The P33's recoil is lower than those of modern day's revolvers, but it's still significantly annoying. Recoil compensation via rate of fire reduction is possible but that puts the gun in a disadvantage against more accurate, faster firing pistols. It has eight rounds in its magazine and features a mounted laser-pointer. The game makes no use of it, but sure it must have a use in real combat. However, the pointer's presence means that EU soldiers are most likely to be the first ones spotted in-battle. |-|Medium Range 1= The Turcotte Rapid SMG was an instrument of law and order until the EU adopted it as a personal defense weapon. Though it excels at short range, the Turcotte's high rate of fire and assault rifle-level muzzle velocity make sure the bullets still hit the target at mid-range. It's loaded with small-caliber, armor-piercing rounds that has a surprisingly manageable amount of recoil. The SMG may slightly falter in the category it's put in but the gun is no slouch in murdering enemies within seconds. It also comes with a pretty handy scope and an integrated grip alongside a 26-round magazine. |-|Medium Range 2= The Clark 15B is a reliable semi-auto shotgun with a 7-round cylindrical magazine and a rate of fire of 90 RPM. Built with kylonite, the Clark 15B fires fletchette Frag-15 rounds that can mow down lightly armored targets within a single shot. It may be a generic shotgun good for sweeping spaces, but its magazine reload and electronic scope do give it some edges in accuracy. Not to mention how good its recoil is handled. It still works best at close to medium range, though. |-|Long Range 1= The SCAR 11 is an assault rifle created in a joint weapons project between the United States and European Union in the early 22nd Century. It is designed to work well under ice-cold conditions but still functions perfectly in any other environments. The SCAR has a robust firepower coupled with a solid muzzle velocity of 800 m/s. Its bullets are fired electronically and they're capable of penetrating the latest body armor technologies. Though relative to the BF universe, it does have armor-piercing properties against enemies with similar armor to them which everyone happens to have here. It has a standard 30-round magazine added with quite a good recoil statistic. Burst fire is required to hit accurate shots at long range but it can reliably hit its target with its tungsten-core rounds. The rifle's damage is favorite among EU troops and the gun's electronic scope doesn't obscure much of the operator's sight, making it a balanced rifle. It can also be switched to burst fire mode if one wishes to reach out at longer ranges but without sacrificing much stopping power. When extra-firepower is needed, the SCAR can be outfitted with a Herzog AR-Shotgun which basically acts as a 20-Gauge underbarrel shotgun capable of leveling even a trooper with heavy armor in two shots. |-|Long Range 2= The Morretti SR4 is a next generation semi-auto sniper rifle. It is a bullpup rifle with a fire rate of 30 RPM. Just as its modern-day counterparts the Morretti is equipped with a high-caliber round that can do massive damage. Unfortunately, it falters against even light body armor as it requires two clean body shots to finish off an enemy for good. Fortunately it's naturally an accurate weapon thanks to its carbonized metal barrel, allowing it to fire its five-round magazine with precision. Like some marksmen/sniper rifles the Morretti sucks at close range due to its small magazine capacity, forcing its operator to rely on the P33 Pereira in CQC situations. In distanced fights the Morretti is supported by the DysTek Hi-Scope x4 and Gruber-5 Stabilizer which allow it to zoom in up to 300 meters while not having to worry about scope sway. Not to mention that this rifle's scope practically has no glints whatsoever. |-|Special 1= The FRG-1 is the EU's standard fragmentation grenade. It acts like any other frag grenades in general with a small but lethal blast radius. It can flush people out of cover, destroy cover, and be thrown pretty far away. Nothing special about the FRG-1. Except the fact that it can freaking kill people with heavy armor when in direct contact with the explosion's epicentre. |-|Special 2= Perhaps the most powerful but also the dumbest EU weapon, the Mitchell AV-18 is a guided rocket launcher with four rockets and a nasty damage profile. Though it is meant for anti-vehicle operations, the Mitchell can still do good against tight formations of enemy infantries. Using the scope, users can direct the missile's direction to the intended target but dumbfiring is still an option for this weapon when the scope is left unused. Direct hits kill enemy infantries regardless of armor within one shot, but there's a reason it's called the dumbest EU weapon. At least in my honest opinion and rocket launcher category. Within the Battlefield series, the Mitchell AV-18 is the only "rocket launcher" with "rockets" that don't even explode. The "rockets" glow but the moment they hit their target, the target is literally killed only by the sheer force of the rocket's high-velocity impact. Oh and its four rockets are expended in one shot. |-|Heavy Weapon= The Bianchi FA-6 is a resilient LMG specialized in delivering prolonged streams of bullets while remaining mobile. Its heat-resistant metal alloy components and computer-driven thermal transfer system remove the requirement of the LMG to be maintained in the middle of a heated firefight. The gun has a lengthy firing duration thanks to its 150-round magazine that can be reloaded pretty quickly for a machine gun. Its recoil is surprisingly low even without its bipod's utilization and becomes more accurate the longer it's fired. It can overheat for several seconds after prolonged fire, though. It fires at 900 RPM and also has a clear electronic scope backing up its accuracy alongside the bipod. With those, the Bianchi is a versatile machine gun that can easily be relocated anywhere across the battlefield to deliver massive suppressive fire. USCM Short Range= The VP78 Pistol is a machine pistol manufactured by Weyland-Yutani and the USCM's standard-issue sidearm for the 23rd Century. It has an 18-round detachable box magazine which is expended by the gun's three-round burst fire configuration. It can be set to semi-auto mode for greater accuracy at range but its burst fire mode naturally deals more favorable damage. The VP78 is chambered for 9mm squash-head rounds for greater stopping power but it's generally considered the worst weapon to be used against Xenomorphs and Predators alike. The latter can easily shrug off its rounds and the former needs quite a few headshots to take down with. The pistol comes with a laser-flashlight combo attachment underneath its barrel which can be handily turned off if stealth is required. It possesses no suppressors, though. Its burst fire feature is inaccurate, of course, but it still delivers quite a punch against human targets. Do note that despite its shortcomings against both Alien and Predator, the weapon managed to bleed both of them which shows how strong it is. |-|Medium Range 1= The Armat M39 SMG is the USCM's primary sub-machine gun that is usually utilized in civilian-infested areas. Due to its usage in urban environments it fires low-caliber rounds to minimize chances of ricochets. Unfortunately, it is a weak weapon against humans and aliens alike due to its rounds. It fires so fast Xenomorph blood actually spills out everywhere at close range at the moment of exposure but without killing it. This makes the gun more suitable for close-ranged combat. Despite its shortcomings which also include a horrible recoil, the gun can be upgraded to fit in more purposes. For this battle, it will come with an A4 Stabilizing Stock (reduces recoil to a consistent rate) and S6 Reflex Sight (increases the effectiveness of target acquisition). To top it off, this gun comes with a 48-round magazine. |-|Medium Range 2= The M37A2 Pump Shotgun is a marvelous classic weapon to use against the Xenomorphs. It's a simple yet effective scattergun that can inflict extreme damage at close range with its eight-round underbarrel internal tube magazine. Nothing much to say about the gun since it has typical features of a normal modern-day shotgun. But its ability to literally explode the superhuman Xenomorphs within one shot at point blank is phenomenal. Reloading will be the worst thing this gun can face, but the shotgun does its job well. Do make sure it hits targets with light to medium armor, though. Those with heavy armor may have a chance against this shotgun. |-|Long Range 1= One of the most legendary fictional firearms to be made, the M41A Pulse Rifle destroys its targets with 10x24mm Caseless ammo and an iconic screeching sound. It can be fired in full-auto or four-round burst, unleashing its armor-piercing 10mm explosive-tip caseless from a 99-round detachable box magazine. It fires at 900 RPM and its bullets fly at 840 m/s. The Pulse Rifle is a reliable assault rifle to be used against incoming Xenomorph hordes and many of those creatures have been killed by this beauty. It has an effective range of 500 meters with a maximum range of 2100 meters. The M41A enters the battlefield not without an attachment. The U1 Grenade Launcher mounted beneath the gun's barrel fires four 30x71mm grenades that engulf pesky Xenomorphs or humans alike in a deadly explosion. The launcher utilizes M40 HEDP grenades, firing at 87 m/s and accurate from distances of 180 meters to 400 meters. The grenade's lethal blast radius is five meters. |-|Long Range 2= The M42C Scoped Rifle is a good mix between power and precision. Its semi-auto nature may imply that it's not as strong as slower-firing rifles. Problem is, the M42C is stupidly powerful. Exaggeration or not, no types of Xenomorph or Yautja protection/armor managed to stop the anti-armor bullet of this weapon penetrating their bodies. It has double the range of most USCM weapons which likely include the M41A, putting its range at 1000-4200 meters. It only has six rounds in the magazine but from miles away, it can punch a three inch hole in APC armor. Though powerful, it is still weak at close range (its rate of fire sucks) and stronger enemies can outright shrug the bullet's penetration. Such is the case with combat synthetics. Luckily, everyone here is a human being so these rounds will instantly kill them. In addition, the rifle is quite lucky to have a Multiple Spectrum Sight on-board which allows it to basically see targets through cover regardless of their position. USCM snipers will be happy to know that nobody's safe behind cover. |-|Special 1= Most affectionately known as the Sonic Electronic Ball Breaker, the G2 Electroshock Grenade is far from being a mere stun grenade. The bounding mine grenade has a timed detonation and propels itself to a height of one meter (the reason it's called the Ball Breaker) when tossed to the ground. The moment the Ball Breaker hits the intended target, a 1.2 gigavolt charge is delivered throughout the target's body to deliver a painful sensation of helplessness. It certainly feels painful to get one's testicles fried by 1,200,000,000 volts of electrical payload, but the G2 is ultimately not a fatal weapon. It is electrifying enough to halt the nervous system, though. Just remember to kill anyone afflicted with the Ball Breaker after they get shocked. And this grenade can only affect one target at a time. |-|Special 2= In the Aliens franchise only one weapon is well-suited for killing failed clones, frying waves of Xenomorphs, and wreaking havoc upon organic oppositions. That weapon is the M240 Incinerator Unit. A flamethrower of legendary reputation, the M240 is styled after a carbine's configuration and can reliably fry Xenomorphs within seconds of exposure. Though its range of 30-50 meters hampers its lethality, the M240 can be used against cover and awesomely in close combat. Against those in cover, the M240 can still inflict incendiary damage and heat discomfort at the targets. It can burn up the enemy's oxygen supply if it's fired long enough. It can also use an alternative fire mode called the "wetshot" when the operator fires the weapon with the nozzle burner switched off, spraying the target with distracting liquid fuel. Another shot with the burner switched on will ignite the liquid and target alight with a violent fireball, effectively killing them. It is a quicker kill but a less practical method. Be careful not to let enemies shoot the fuel tank with a bullet, though. It's not pleasant getting burned by one's own weapon. |-|Heavy Weapon= The M56 Smartgun is an effective man-portable heavy machine gun that possesses high accuracy. It fires 10x28 Caseless rounds which are stronger but similar to the M41A's 10x24 Caseless. It has a 500-round detachable drum magazine with a rate of fire of 1200 RPM. The gun can accurately reach distances up to 1500 meters thanks to its infrared target tracking system. Though Xenomorphs usually avoid this type of mechanism, the M56's autonomous targeting usually results in many human enemies getting splattered on nearby walls with their heads blown off by either fully-automatic bullets or with four-round bursts. The gun requires no time to set up and its barrel is easily replaceable and air-cooled. If anything is bad about this gun, it's about how too good it is. Operators will have to be used to the gun's self-aiming feature but the Marines surely won't have a problem with that. The M56 is a heavy machine gun so it might be hard to lug this thing around. The gun can be fired without the tracking system's assistance, too. Nazi Germany (MachineGames) Short Range= An evolved version of the Luger Pistol, the Handgun 1960 still has that annoying toggle action system but the gun itself is far deadlier than its predecessor. While it still fires 9mm rounds it can somehow dish out more damage than a regular P08 perhaps due to its superior muzzle velocity. It has a large magazine size of 20 rounds and good hip-fire accuracy. The weapon's iron sight is awkward but it has a significantly low recoil. It can be fired in both semi-auto and three-round burst modes though Nazis usually prefer the former. The gun can be upgraded to have a suppressor, a larger caliber round, and an extended magazine. The Nazis will have none of those upgrades. Even though it fires measly rounds it should be noted that with enough volumes of fire, a pair of these guns can actually blow off limbs pretty easily. |-|Medium Range 1= Otherwise known as the MP61, the Maschinenpistole is an amazing lightweight assault weapon. With a 45-round magazine and a high rate of fire complete with full-metal jacket 9mm rounds, the Maschinenpistole is a reliable submachine gun in the hands of German soldiers. Though not as devastating as the Sturmgewehr, the Maschinenpistole can reduce a regular enemy soldier to nothing but a bloody piece of entrails within seconds. It doesn't have an exact rate of fire statistic but it fires at roughly 900 RPM. Its reload is pretty quick, too. If anything sets this little gun back, it's how fast it burns through ammunition even with a few burst fires. |-|Medium Range 2= For a nation that used to hate scatterguns, this gun's quite a surprise addition to their list of strongest infantry weapons. The Schockhammer X is a mighty triple-barreled shotgun with a fully automatic fire mode accompanied by a 20-shell ammo capacity. The notion of it being a three-barreled shotgun itself is intimidating, added with the fact that it fires in full-auto mode. The Schockhammer is a definite one-shot human killer at close to medium ranges and can reduce anyone foolish enough to stand in front of the user's way to a pile of bloody mist. Its powerful enough to violently hack off limbs and penetrate armor, as well as destroy Super Soldiers within a few volleys with its alternate fire mode. In its alternate fire mode, the Schockhammer becomes a semi-automatic weapon that fires all its three barrels at the same time, sacrificing fire rate for immense firepower. Do note that it's still a shotgun so it falters at longer ranges. Recoil won't be a problem since its users are going to get in the enemy's faces anyway but it can be a hindrance when it's fired too fast. It reloads with a drum magazine so users don't have to worry about manually reloading it shell-by-shell. |-|Long Range 1= The Sturmgewehr, as its name implies, is a modernized version of the StG-44. It fires improved 7.92mm rounds from a standard 30-round box magazine and can reliably kill targets even with heavy armor. Its slower fire rate allows it to put out more accurate shots than its predecessor from 1960. It lacks its predecessor's rocket launcher attachment but to balance it out with the others' attachments, the Sturmgewehr will have the AP Bullets upgrade, making it able to penetrate armor and thin sheets of metal. Recoil can be easily managed and its iron sights are pretty decent to use. It only has a meager 30-round magazine, though. |-|Long Range 2= The AR Marksman is a scoped semi-auto select-fire rifle used by elite Nazi soldiers. It has two different configurations, the first being its normal DMR form and the second being a fully automatic plasma rifle. The DMR form has a 10-round box magazine that fires high-caliber rounds that can dismantle a Super Soldier in pieces and punch through metal helmets like they're paper. In this mode, it can use its marksman scope which unfortunately has a low amount of magnification even for a sniper rifle. The plasma rifle form basically turns it into a sci-fi weapon, but one with a few glaring setbacks. The plasma rifle form, by any means, does not even use iron sights. It also burns its energy charge at a fast rate and when it does run out the Nazis need to recharge it in a charging station (there sure ain't any charging stations here). Though 400 shots are a lot, the plasma balls that come out of the gun have a slow muzzle velocity and can be perceived even by its shooter. Nevertheless, the AR Marksman is a dangerous weapon in both long and medium ranges. Thanks to its secondary mode, it has an effective back-up tool to help its users contend with targets closing in on their locations without the usage of a pistol. Its plasma balls basically disintegrate people, too. Against cover however, the plasma balls do nothing. And overall, this gun's main problem is ammo conservation. The moment the plasma form runs out of charge and the user is forced to utilize the DMR form again, this gun turns into another generic marksman rifle. |-|Special 1= Stick grenades are no longer the rage in 1961 so the Nazis blow up their opponents with the Handgranate. They function just like any other regular grenades but with a little more kick to its power. Multiple grenades can wreck parts of a Super Soldier's bullet-resistant armor and a single direct grenade always ignores one's armor. They're bouncy, and that's both good and bad. The Handgranate is both a flexible and dangerous explosive both for the user and the target. The Handgranate's bounciness may result in the grenade returning to the user's position and it's frequent for them to fail in killing targets. Aside from that, these grenades aren't special. |-|Special 2= Appropriately known as the Fight Gun, the Kampfpistole is a portable and effective death-dealer packed within a small frame. While it looks like a revolver, it actually functions like a slimmed-down Milkor MGL with steroids. It stores six grenades in its drum magazine and fires grenades that are basically stronger Handgranates. Though devastating and can one-shot superhuman opponents, the grenade has a timed detonation like any other grenades in this battle which mean that the targets can roll out of the way as soon as it drops. |-|Heavy Weapon= Despite being a turret armament, the MG-60 also serves well as a general-purpose machine gun that can fill in various roles. One of the few energy weapons regularly fielded by the Nazis, the MG-60 is both a devastating gun emplacement and a furious mobile weapon. Lugging it around is extremely heavy, slow, and tiring. But such factors are immediately compensated by how fast the gun fires and its ultimate strength. Feeding upon electricity, the MG-60 can easily tear through armored enemies left and right and even make a mark on stronger cybernetic enemies such as Guard Robots and Panzerhunds. It can easily pierce through thin metal and soft cover. The gun shines when it is used as an emplaced turret, firing off its energy supply for long periods of time until it runs out. When it runs out, the Nazis require a charging station to continue using it and we all know where the stations are in this battle (hint: there's none of 'em). Its status as an energy weapon naturally makes it a low-recoil weapon. However, none can deny how slow and static its users are in both mobile and turret states as they become easy prey for hidden attackers. In turret-form, the MG-60 can slowly recharge its power back and has a shield for frontal protection. But do the Nazis have time to recharge it at such a slow pace without getting killed from the sides and back? X-Factors #'Experience' #'Training' #'Technology' #'Armor' COG= #The COG Army has definitely seen many things in its service. After fighting the Pendulum Wars against the UIR for 75 years, the COG continued to fight another battle in the form of the Locust meager six weeks after the previous war's end. When the Locust War reached its peak, they're forced to contend with yet another enemy in the form of the Lambent. Impressively, the COG Army managed to get through all of this and survived to the end of the Locust War, only to find themselves facing the Swarm again. From fighting their more brutal counterpart, superhuman creatures from the underground, to mutated swarms of death, they've seen a lot indeed! #Gears training isn't fully explored in the games. They're mentioned to be highly trained and resilient, but how hard they trained isn't expanded upon. Despite the lack of information, the Gears are adept in squad-based tactics and are willing to cooperate with each other even with feuds among them. Not to mention how buff their bodies look. They should've had trained a lot. They're also good at taking cover and handling weapons ranging from their own to Locust equipment. #The tech level of Sera mirrors those of our own with noticeable differences. It can't be denied that the COG has more advanced tech than most Earth nations nowadays thanks to the Hammer of Dawn and the Lancer-series rifles. But aside from that, COG tech is similar to our world's military tech. #COG Armor isn't a full-stop titanium armor but it sure does its job in stopping bullets. COG Armor is light enough not to hamper a Gear's movement yet it's durable enough to tank medium-caliber bullets. It's said that the armor can even take assault rifle bullets and the wearer will simply get bruises. Against concentrated gunfire such as heavy machine guns and strong sniper rifles, the armor falters unfortunately. Its helmet is no different but it has a few cases of unwanted interference. Just like what Dom said, wearing a helmet means better protection but you're gonna have a hard time spotting snipers. That doesn't mean it's useless, though. Anthony Carmine might've died from a Longshot round through the helmet, but Clayton Carmine's generic Gear helm managed to shrug off a stray Longshot round. |-|European Union (Battlefield 2142)= #From the beginning of the EU's war with the PAC, the two factions have fought one another for six years in harsh environments. During their fights with PAC, the Union found themselves fighting in a plethora of locations from the deserts of Northern Africa to an iconic island in the Pacific. Later, it's revealed that the European Union eventually pushed back PAC to Russia which would technically mean EU victory. This is one impressive feat since the EU managed to bring down an enemy with far superior tech than them. But overall, they've simply faced the same ol' PAC over and over again. #No information is given on the EU's training but they sure do know how to aim weapons, utilize their faction's futuristic technology, and a few squad-based tactics. Other than that, nothing's known of their training. They all are adept at operating all kinds of battle vehicles used by both EU and PAC, though, so that's something. Since they thrive in both hot and cold environments, it can be assumed that EU soldiers are trained in the same conditions as the locations of their battlefields. #Tech is one of the EU's strongest points. Though not to the point of space-ships and lasers, the EU's tech is significantly more advanced than our world's military tech. Thanks to the many researches they conducted even before the war's beginning, the EU managed to develop a plethora of vehicles, gadgets, and weapons significantly better than their past counterparts. Such examples include EMP grenades, motion sensor mines, regenerative cells for vehicles, weapons adapted for their age's encounters, and battle walkers such as the L5 Riesig and the titanic, well, MK-1 Titan which is basically Battlefield's own Helicarrier. Their own weapons are still based on ballistics but they are advanced enough to be distinguished from weapons of our world. #There's virtually nothing special with the EU's one-piece bodysuits aside from the fact that it can be customized to have more protection, but what's special of a European soldier's body armor is the helmet. Introducing the NetBat Helm, a helm equipped with an advanced HUD capable of telling the position and condition of friends and foes alike as well as the state of the wearer (whether he's wounded or no, etc). When used in conjunction with spotting, enemies will be lit up like Christmas trees and be exposed for the EU soldiers to open fire upon. Their positions will be temporarily exposed so repeatedly calling out their locations is a great idea. The helm can also send out distress signals to other nearby troops to signify one's position and warn others of impending attacks. |-|USCM= #In addition to quelling insurrections, the most notable experiences the Marines have are their confrontations with the Aliens and Predators. Though they don't encounter the Yautja as much as the Xenomorphs, they've faced countless amounts of the latter after their first meeting in the first Alien movie. They're regularly deployed to handle Xenomorph infestations and this results in their battle-hardiness against tides of unending superhuman enemies. Not to mention they've been handling these creatures for years without stopping. #The USCM is commonly described as an ever-present vanguard of humanity that can be deployed across space without additional reinforcements, supplies, and training. Though the USCM are hardened by their battles against the Xenomorphs, not a small amount of them are ill-equipped in terms of training. Their training can be compared to modern-day army and spec-ops training but aside from that, it's unknown how they train. #The USCM definitely has advanced way beyond our world's military tech thanks to their advancements of auto-turrets, futuristic assault rifles, grenades, auto-targeting guns, devastating specialized ammunition types, and even a few prototype energy weapons. They have space-ships but those don't count here. Overall, the USCM's tech level is quite something to behold even if it's technically still mundane due to their reliance of ballistic weapons. #The M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet and M3 Pattern Personal Armor have served the Marines well in their dreadful battles. It doesn't have any specialized tech features but the set is a reliable one. The M3 is made of an ultra-light-titanium-alumide alloy that provides ablative protection against lasers. Don't know what ablative really means, but it does provide limited protection against weaker energy weapons. The M3 works horribly against Yautja blades and Xenomorph claws but works extremely well against impact-fused explosive bullets and grenades as well as artillery fragments. The M10 also works similarly to its thoracic counterpart, offering good protection against glancing bullets, explosive fragments, and lesser rounds. Don't expect the set to help a Marine survive a giant-ass machine gun round, though. |-|Nazi Germany (MachineGames)= #Thanks to Strasse's miracles, the Nazis defeated the Allies by themselves with relatively little difficulty. But then, the Allies had lesser tech than them so their victory's kind of assured from the very first experiment Strasse did. After conquering most of the world, the Wehrmacht were mostly relegated to guard duties. Problem? The moment BJ and his Resistance friends rose against them their cracks started to show. The Nazis are forced to fight against their own tech and they've been on the losing end of the ongoing war ever since The New Order happened. They've faced Terror Billy multiple times and even with handicaps, they're still beaten. Quite certainly, the Nazis took too much pride of themselves. Regardless, they're the same Nazis who fought many battles in our 20th Century timeline. Problem? They struggle against normal people the moment they get their hands on their own weapons. #Nothing is virtually known about their training, just like their opponents. It's quite a grueling process to be selected for the German Army as one of the purest Aryans in existence, but from the games these Nazis particularly suck at even handling a single man. He's a badass with tons of guns and superhuman qualities but do remember their utilization of robots and advanced weaponries. Even BJ could bust through a whole wave of them without difficulty. They're regularly trained in hand-to-hand combat, squad tactics, and handling a variety of volatile energy weapons, so they don't always suck at their job. #This is where the Nazis surprisingly shine. Though they came from a timeline far behind the other groups' own, they undoubtedly have the most advanced tech of all. Space-ships and anti-gravity tech are well within their reach and energy weapons are also fielded to Nazi soldiers on the ground despite its arguably limited numbers. Though they're still constrained by ballistic weapons, they're not as restrained as the other groups. Orbital weapons, powerful war machines, and even WMDs far more devastating than those of our age are possessed by the Nazis. Laser guns, super-soldiers, artificial intelligence, and bloody genetic modifications, oh for the sake of humanity these guys are advanced as hell. #Unfortunately, the way enemies are treated in Wolfenstein games give the Nazis' armor a bad name. The Nazis' stahlhelm has considerably advanced but a simple 9mm bullet can still penetrate it as easy as a knife would. Their body armor is noticeably more resistant, though. Yes, Nazi soldiers die easy from bullets but there are actually soldiers armed with body armor capable of literally withstanding direct contact with bullets. Such soldiers will be present but in limited numbers. Aside from that, their armor's just normal ballistic armor with features such as grenade fragment protection and glancing blows. Notes *Voting starts on the 29th of September, 2018 and ends on the 19th of October, 2018. *You know what votes I want. *The battle's setting will be the same, but their location will be yours to decide. As far as the setting goes, all four factions are sent by their respective superiors to investigate a distress signal in the battle's location. Here are the choices of the battle: **First choice takes place in a ruined city. Your ordinary urban environment filled with lots of cover, wrecked buildings everywhere, and quite a limited amount of sightlines. None of the factions will be familiar with this place so don't worry about possible home-field advantages. **Second choice takes place in an abandoned facility. The facility has multiple stories and quite some focus on fast-paced combat combined with increased amount of CQC. It has some outdoor spaces but in the end it's more indoor than outdoor. The place has even more cover and flanking opportunities thanks to the presence of more enclosed spaces and the many containers and storages in the facility. *Due to the battle's different layout compared to most other battles, the winner of this battle will be determined through points. The first eliminated gets ten points, the second eliminated gets twenty points, the third eliminated gets thirty points, and the last one standing as the winner gets forty points. Where will they fight? City Facility Battle 19th of October, 20XX The world has seen it, the world has felt it, and the world has suffered from it. The world was once a beautiful place, one whose inhabitants were happy with all the things that existed in life. They've built a civilization similar to ours with a few minor adjustments and advancements. Their cities were once gleaming settlements of glory, tall buildings reflecting their greatness. Monuments were erected to celebrate the peace that was once present on their world. Once. Now, they have disappeared off the face of this world and their cities were suddenly left in ruins All because of it. Something strange and alien, a destructive object, a cursed weapon no worlds are intended to possess. Wrecked pavements and aged buildings are all that remain in one of their cities. Silence plagues the city. But today, the long silence will at last be broken. - Kilometres away from the city's outskirts, two dark helicopters are on their way to the city. Within the vehicles lay twenty soldiers, all armed to the teeth and equipped with thick armor plates. Some of them bring weapons they refer to as regular guns, and one of them brings a curious device that lacks any barrels or magazines let alone bullets. The soldier holding the weapon examines it. "Carmine, you know how to handle that thing?" A Gear sitting next to him asks the soldier. "Relax! All you gotta do is point and shoot, then let the dawn split!" Carmine replies. "Damn son, when the fuck did you get so corny?" Another Gear asks. "Oh, shut up! It's as if they're gonna expect an orbital laser striking right into their asses!" Carmine holsters the Hammer of Dawn to his back, right next to his Gnasher. "Intel said the Locust might be crawlin' around that city so you better keep your eyes up, Private." A higher-ranking Gear sitting in the corner of the Raven states with a tone of authority. "Really? Well I honestly didn't get the briefing, but how could the Locust be in a city that literally popped up a few days ago?" Carmine asks with curiosity, inviting the same expression from his squadmates. "Hate to break it to you, but he has a point. That city appeared on radar a week after Fenix killed Myrrah and it's three hours away from Azura. That ain't suspicious for ya? And for the record, recon ain't got nothin' on that place." Another faceless Gear interjects. He is armed with the first Lancer model and is sharpening his bayonet as he speaks. "Hmph. Just make sure you hit the right target, Gears. And fuck whoever's in that city. COG said we gon' retrieve something precious, and we gonna get that thing. Don't let anyone else touch it aside from us." The corner Gear said. "Not gonna be a problem." Carmine responds while getting his Mark 2 Lancer up, ready to fight. Shortly afterwards, the King Ravens settle down on the outskirts, deploying the battle-hardened Gears. They briefly check their surroundings to see if there are any other hostiles in the area. Seeing that it's clear, the Gears proceed to enter the city without knowing the presence of other factions in the city. - "Is it done, Hans?" A soldier in black armor asks his comrade, who's seen handling some type of gun emplacement with difficulty. "I, I am not sure if it's a good idea to do this." The operator turns around to look at his squadmate, other similar soldiers also visible in the background as they are seen taking orders from what seems to be the squad leader. Two soldiers, one armed with a shotgun and the other with a white assault rifle, are ordered to stay in the floor. The former is tasked in making sure no one enters the floor and beat their long-range supports who happen to be the operator and sniper soldier. "What? Of course it's a good idea! You can't lug this thing around on the ground! You'll be a sitting duck." The operator's asked by his friend, armed with a generic assault rifle. "What if somebody threw in an explosive here? This is literally the third floor of this little building! And..." The operator's complaints are immediately show down by the shotgun soldier. "That's the reason he and I are here, fool. No one will get through me so shut up and do your job. It's as if anybody's gonna survive the gewehr." His attempts of reasoning failed, and truly the only reason he's saying this is because he's afraid of enclosed spaces. He believes that he'll fare better outside since he can also take down more targets with that gun. But on the other hand he has to worry about flanks. Either way, he forcibly complies. They are soldiers of the New Reich, the Fatherland's best soldiers and the Führer's favorites. They arrived in the city relatively recently but they've managed to quickly set-up shop and organize themselves. While Hans and the two soldiers may not see much action, they still play their parts. After setting up the MG-60, Hans takes a look at its power level and finds himself disappointed that it's not at full capacity. Somebody didn't get the memo. "Scheiße! Why didn't they charge this thing the first place?!" Hans curses out in anger right after the other soldiers exit the building. This prompts the sniper soldier to turn at him and respond. In a laid-back tone he says, "Ja, just wait for it. It still works, right?" "We're not the Russians, Heinrich. This thing won't do much good with only 75% charge. O, alright it's 77 now." With a disappointing sigh, Hans replies monotonously, "Fine." Right before Hans can continue his words, the shotgun soldier turns to them with an ominous sigh. "You two, did you hear that?" "What?" Hans' response is answered by the soldier gesturing him (and the other one) to shut up and listen. As they listen, they realize something dangerous and look at each other. What did they listen? "I don't know about you but that's definitely the sound of a bloated, drunk American!" The shotgun soldier says while cocking his shotgun. "Those Resistance bastards are here? TERROR BILLY IS HERE?!" Hans overreacts, nearly panicking until the sniper soldier slaps him back to existence. "Shut up you amateur! Whoever's bringing along that drunkard must be hostiles. Tell the others to remain on high alert. We're not alone in this city." With a confident look, the soldier proceeds to arm his rifle, ready to engage. - "Country roads, take me home... to the place I belong...!" John Denver's hit song is lewdly performed by a colonial marine with an M56 Smartgun. The smell of alcohol is prevalent in his breathe and he clearly doesn't look sober. Nobody really knows why he's put in the team, but a task is a task and he can't exactly be expelled. Besides, who else slings the Smartgun better than Lieutenant Henry 'Scraps' Williams. "Oh for God's sake, shut the hell up Scraps! This ain't the bar anymore, and I reckon the bugs can hear ya!" Corporal James "Hands" Henriksen attempts to return Scraps to reality, shaking him round and round after saving him from a fall. Category:Blog posts